ŚWIĄTECZNA EXTRAVAGANZA/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto czterdziestym drugim odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Grudzień ma się ku końcowi, śnieg znienacka prószy. Więc nadeszła odpowiednia chwila, na szczyptę świątecznych katuszy. Oj tak, ta bożonarodzeniowa noc, nie mogłaby się odbyć bez mojej wizyty. Rok w rok, w ten właśnie okres, wtryniam się Wam z buciorami między przysłowiową wódkę a zakąskę, by korzystając z coraz to wymyślniejszych sposobów, obrócić w perzynę Wasze wigilijne humory. Niczym nieproszony i niespełna rozumu wigilijny gość, w geście wdzięczności za gościnę, zamiast siana, kryję Wam pod stół stęchliznę. I to na tyle intensywną, że nie jedno choinkowe drzewko, nawet to najbardziej sztuczne, zrzuciłoby z siebie wszystkie igły. I by uhonorować właśnie wybite pięciolecie tej gwiazdkowej farsy, oraz co za tym idzie trwającą pół dekady agonię, postanowiłem zanurzyć się w najmroczniejsze zakamarki biblioteki Playstation 2, do których nie zaglądałby nawet, najbardziej osmolony sadzą górnik, dzierżący stadionowy reflektor na swym kasku. Wszystko po to, by wyciągnąć z tej rozpadliny zapomniane przez ludzkość zniewagi, kaleczące swą obecnością zmysły każdej zbłąkanej duszę, która po nie sięgnie. Zatopcie więc swoje kopyta w mikołajkowych skarpetkach, przyodziejcie swoje nasiąkłe zepsuciem świąteczne swetry, i wyciągnijcie zza swych pazuch kufle pełne ajerkoniaku, bo przyszedł czas na boleściwy ponad wszelką miarę, okolicznościowy seans. Zatem, dla waszej nieprzyjemności i bez zbędnych korowodów, czas dorzucić nieco węgla do piekielnego kotła. Gra Legend of Hercules została wyciągnięta szczypcami spod nadgniłego cerbera, i ciśnięta wraz z obcęgami, w stronę landów europejskich w 2007 roku. I biorąc pod uwagę, promieniującą od tej chałtury nutę degradacji, która przekręciłaby wskazówkę niejednego licznika gajgera, rozpoznawalność tej szmiry jest nad wyraz śladowa. Mówimy tutaj o tak międzygalaktycznym fenomenie, że nawet najbardziej zaangażowane encyklopedie, poświęcone elektronicznym ramotom, omawiając tą konkretną ramotę, ograniczyły się jedynie do jednego zdania. Wyciśniętego zamaszyście, niczym pryszcz na półdupku. Dlatego też uznaję, że to dobre miejsce, by pisnąć słówko o Brytyjczykach, spod klawiatur których wypełzł ten, jak i wiele innych aktów bestialstwa. Fenix Games, bo takim imieniem działa ta wataha, odbiło się szerokim echem wśród wyrafinowanych koneserów sztuki chujowej, nie tyle za sprawą programistycznych chochlików, lecz ze względu na ucieranie nosa prawnikom, największej wytwórni animacji na planecie Ziemia. Bowiem Ci amatorzy kwaśnych jabłek, pozbawieni choćby cząstki poczucia wstydu, czy spoczywającej na ich barkach konsekwencji, zaczęli podrzucać do lokalnych sklepów, imitacje szlagierów Disneya. Jednak te fanaberie nie mogły trwać wiecznie, i wraz z kresem roku dwa tysiące ósmego, nasi gieroje znaleźli się pod gruzem, z którego nie zdołali się podnieść, w przeciwieństwie do znanego z mitologii ptaszora. I gdy tylko wasze zmysły doświadczą, z jakim gatunkiem gangreny mamy tutaj do czynienia, nikt nie powinien kwestionować tego stanu rzeczy. I chyba można śmiało założyć, iż nawet ślepiec ze swym psem przewodnikiem, nie wyrażaliby sprzeciwu. Wszystko zresztą układa się w całość już w chwili przewrócenia okładki na drugą stronę, nawet bez płyty zakleszczonej we wnętrzu konsoli. Wystarczy tylko przetrawić ten ciąg liter, wyryty kursywą na różowatym gradiencie. Nie pozostaje więc nic innego niż wziąć byka za rogi, i zmierzyć się z trzynastą pracą Heraklesa. Tak jak należało się tego spodziewać, wszystko zaczyna się niewinnie, a dobiegający z kompaktu hiobowy wyziew, niepostrzeżenie rozpoczyna obejmować cały pokój. Feniks w swoim pokazowym numerze, zaczyna odciskać piętno na ekranie monitora, a także niezbadanych uprzednio warstwach podświadomości odbiorcy. Po tym widowiskowym samospaleniu, na deskach teatru zaczyna wstępować nadworny błazen, który jak na zgrywusa przystało, potyka się o zrzuconą na środek sceny skrzynkę, na której niedługo później, ląduje emblemat Małp od kodowania. Logotyp, który jednoznacznie potwierdzający nasze najgorsze przypuszczenia, że to właśnie nasi człekokształtni krewni, ponieśli odpowiedzialność za złożenie tego produktu do kupy. A kupa w tym przypadku to termin srodze trafny. Gdy już dojdziemy do siebie po tym wstrząsającym wniosku, i ockniemy się w okolicach głównego ekranu, otrzymujemy w pysk kolejnym przypływem świadomości, kiedy to postanawiają rozłożyć karty na stół i strzelić nam pstryczka w nos. Albowiem ikony, które przeszywają nasze oczęta, to jedynie odnośniki do dodatków, jak zresztą sugeruje okładka. Wobec tego, możemy zabawić się w trędowatego Pikasso, wylewając wiadro farby na machnięte przez naczelnych cyfrowe płótna. Zatopić się po uszy w łamigłówkach, które za każde przyłożenie właściwego elementu do stosownej dziury, odwdzięczają się kojącym odgłosem haftowania. Zabawić się w handel wymienny, dzięki grze pamięciowej, gdzie za każdą dobraną parę, wpada do naszej kieszeni nadpsuta gruszka. Jak również sprawdzić wytrzymałość naszą, jak i dzierżonego kontrolera, podczas igrania ze śliskimi układankami. Wszystkie te zalążki gier, to jednakowoż tylko przystawka. Prawdziwym głównym daniem, skrywającym się zaraz obok, jest ciągnąca się przez czterdzieści pięć minut animacja. Tytułowa, Legenda Herkulesa. Chwyćcie zatem w garść tyle prażonej kukurydzy oraz kroplówek ile zdołacie, bo czeka nas niemożebnie wycieńczająca projekcja. Nasza podróż zaczyna się, jak przystało na każdą baśń tej klasy, od zakrapianej fety, na której Dionizos wychyla kielich za kielichem, a machające swymi drobnymi skrzydełkami, zapewne już wstawione amorki, wychylają swoje obnażone kupry, prosto w obiektyw kamery. Tak jest, to właśnie się kurwa wydarzyło. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, i moje patrzałki już chcą spierdolić pod powieki. Czy te przybite stemplem na opakowaniu trzy plus, to ograniczenie wiekowe, czy może jednak orientacyjna liczba półdupków, jakiej możemy się spodziewać na jednym ujęciu? Kiedy już przebrniemy przez to, co zdążył sprocesować narząd wzroku, korzystając z odpowiedniej dawki melisy, i wykrzesując z siebie gasnące resztki sił, rozruszamy z powrotem te ruchome obrazki, będziemy świadkiem scenki rodzajowej, w której to Hera, bogini niebios i płodności, przychodzi z wizytą do, czkającego pozostałości swego niedopitego aperitifu, Boga winorośli. Wśród omawianych przy szklance wina tematów, prócz Herkulesa, na dźwięk imienia którego, blond włosa imitacja Urszuli z Małej Syrenki, dostaje kurwicy macicy, pojawia się także jej ulubieniec, i jednocześnie neme zis tytułowego wyrwidęba. Król Erysteus, bądź jak sama potulnie go nazywa, Cewkus. Nic dziwnego zatem, że ta animacja to takie szczochy. Następnie, gdy pod wpływem opętania, i pewnym innym wpływem, olimpijska gospodyni sprząta sprzed nosa jego puchar, na salę przylatuje Hermes, który informuję naszą starowinę, o przybyciu innych świętobliwych. Naturalnie i podczas tego incydentu, nie zapomniano doprawić wszystkiego pierwiastkiem krępacji. Tutaj jednak animator postanowił pójść na całość, i zdjąć główkę z solniczki. Przez co wystarczy jedynie paręnaście klatek szurającej po podłodze, byśmy zwinęli się w kłębek z pokładów zażenowania. Wśród przybyłej na salony ferajny, można wyróżnić, mieniącego się blaskiem greckiego gogusia, który najwyraźniej dla uzyskania wiecznej urody, postanowił pozamieniać się ciałami, z kopniętą kartonową wycinką. Napuchniętego Posejdona, któremu podwędzono trójząb. A także przeżywającego stres pourazowy Aresa, którego wojenne znoje, spływają po Herze jak po kaczce, usmarowanej wazeliną. I jeśli ktoś na sali przełykał łzy, przez niedosyt kolejnych latających dziecięcych dupin, to może odtrącić ponure myśli, i zaspokoić swoje pragnienia tym 6 sekundowym ujęciem, które nie służy absolutnie niczemu więcej. Po napatrzeniu się na rowki między pośladkami, zostajemy nagrodzeni kolejnym spięciem, tym razem między Heleną a Zeusem, który najwidoczniej w tej wersji rzeczywistości, wystawił boginię ćpunów, by stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu z Afrodytą. I gdy te gęganie wreszcie umilknie, możemy rozkoszować się mimiką w wykonaniu znanej nam grymaśnicy, która wyraża sobą tyle emocji, że do tej pory mój tyci móżdżek, nie zdołał rozszyfrować ani jednej. Trzy ziewnięcia później, ze wzgórz Olimpu schodzimy na ziemię, a ściślej mówiąc arenę, gdzie animatorzy z rodu Fenixa, mogą zademonstrować pokaz swoich umiejętności. Możemy podziwiać monarchę moczowej cewki, z oczami opasanymi sznurem do warg, oraz giętkiej szyi wielkości mrowiska. Popadać w zachwyt na widok energicznego, niczym zeschnięta kłoda audytorium, składającego się z cyrkowej trupy. Z ludzkimi wynaturzeniami w postaci, niedogolonego powinowatego czubaki w czerwonym szlafroku, wychudzonymi brodaczami z antenami pokrytymi włosiem, i brunetami ze zmasakrowanymi łepetynami, wyjętymi najpewniej spod dwóch szczęk imadła, na czele. Prawdziwe odurzenie jednak pojawia się w chwili rozpoczęcia igrzysk, w których bierze udział nasz narcystyczny laluś. I w ich skład wchodzą tak przejmujące konkurencje, jak bieg krótkodystansowy, będący niezobowiązującym galopowaniem na niewidzialnej bieżni, która napędza poruszającą się za maratończykami widownię. Skoki w dal, podczas których wychodzi na wierzch nadnaturalna zdolność byczyska, pozwalająca w locie zmieniać się z giganta w chłystka. Przez którą to moc, niemal przetrąca laczkiem ryło jednego z rywali. Rzut oszczepem, który nasz próżny kawał stolca traktuje jak jebane rzutki. Oraz wreszcie przeciąganie liny, dyscyplinę tak wybitną, że nawet nie znalazła się w olimpijskich kronikach. I w sumie słusznie, gdyż chełpliwość Herkulesa wskakuje na takie wyżyny, że wyrzyna resztę konkurencji, zrzucając ich na trybuny i skazując ich na pewną wizytę kostuchy. Zdecydowanie, bohater naszych czasów, na którego nie zasługiwaliśmy. Gdy już wykąpiemy się w krwawej łaźni, i przeżyjemy proces intronizacji, który to w realiach tego uniwersum, najwyraźniej sprowadza się do założenia, pęczniejącego z każdą minutą wieńca, na gardziel osoby koronowanej, przeplatany w dodatku z otrucia Zeusa, dociągamy się do konfrontacji Lorda Szpula z chmielową tyką. Herkules daje sobie w gaz trunkiem otrzymanym z rąk bruneta, po czym zrywa z siebie maskę człowieka, na rzecz tej reptilianina, bądź innego człeka aligatora, po czym już w ludzkiej skórze, wywija telemark na okolicznej podłodze, z brzuchem piwnym na spodzie. I ta sekwencja zasiała w mojej głowie taki mętlik, że można by było go zrywać garściami. Skąd się wzięła ta jaszczurza dynia, i w jakim celu majta mu językiem po zatopionych w ropie oczach? Czemu miała służyć ta metamorfoza, kiedy tuż przy fiknięciu kozła, wkłada na siebie człowiecze łachy? Dlaczego nie zostały dotknięte tą transpozycją, jego rączyska? Czemuż miał służyć ten przeskok? I najważniejsze, z jakiej racji to nadal kurwa oglądam? Kiedy już uporamy się ze swymi wewnętrznymi demonami, które wrócą ze zdwojoną siłą jeszcze nie raz, podczas chłonięcia wzrokiem tego filmowego barachła, jak na ironię, trafiamy do głowy Herkulesa, który musi stoczyć bój z nikczemnym szubrawstwem. Rzecz jasna by publiczność, bądź w tym przypadku, nieszczęśnik który wsadził ten szajs do konsoli, nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu, dramatyzm tej sytuacji został podkreślony w montażu. By odczuć na sobie zrezygnowanie, oraz frustracje związane z tą syzyfową pracą, moment majtania umorusanym krwią rapierem, zostaje nam wepchnięty do gardła aż sześć razy pod rząd. Sześciokrotnie możemy napawać się widokiem, dyndającego w te i wewte osiłka, z kocem na plecach, który to jest przerywany wstawkami z hydrą, starającą się przegryźć swymi zębiskami okular kamery. I niewykluczone, że ten montażowy trik, dopadł nawet i obserwowanego przez nas blondasa, gdyż zaraz później sam pada na kolana, by niedługo później służyć za przegryzkę, dla wielogłowego węża. Następnie, kiedy nasz gieroj zbudzi się z łóżka, będącego w rzeczywistości kamieniem, asy dupowatej animacji serwują nam najazd na zdewastowane okolice. I jeśli zapoznaliście się z treścią mitu o Herculesie, już zdążyliście wywęszyć, do czego to wszystko zmierza. By móc jakoś odkupić winy i zyskać w oczach Dejaniry, nasz zuchwalec musi urobić sobie ręce po łokcie, przy dwunastu pracach, które miały wymagać siły, przewyższające te przeciętnego śmiertelnika. W tej odsłonie mitu, najwyraźniej cena całego narodu jest niższa od tej rodziny, przez to Hercules dostaje świąteczny rabat i jedynie hydrę do unieszkodliwienia. Będziemy zatem towarzyszyć kudłaczowi podczas jego tułaczki. Od jej początków, kiedy to wraz ze swym giermkiem stoją na urwisku, przyjmując na twarz pogrubiający ich między ujęciami wiatr, aż do obowiązkowego przerobienia hydry na shish kebab. Zanim jednak dojdzie do rękoczynów, popłyniemy w kokosowej łupince, ze zdobiącym okładkę atletą przy boku, by chwilę później rozsmakowywać się, w mistrzowsko sklejonej sekwencji walki z krokodylem, któremu dowiązano cebulę do ogona. Otwieramy szerzej ślepia, na widok oswajania knura, który to swoim ryczeniem i chrapaniem, potrafi opóźnić w czasie, grzmotnięcie w skalne bryły. Zabierzemy się w podróż do biura pracowników Finx Games, dzięki uprzejmości cyklopa imieniem Augiasz, by niebawem odkryć, że nawet jednooki potrafi uronić łzę. A nawet i kilka, notabene z dwóch stron osamotnionej patrzałki. Aż wreszcie postawimy swą stopę, na ostatnim punkcie naszej krajoznawczej wycieczki, jeziora Lerna, gdzie zmierzymy się twarzą w twarz, z największą zmorą naszego pół człowieka pół boga. Co prawda, my jako widz będziemy jedynie biernymi obserwatorami, ale chyba wiecie co mam na myśli. I ta szamotanina, jest równie zajmująca, co ta poprzednia. Jeśli szukaliście dynamizmu i finezji, równającego się z tym co reprezentowały sobą wojaże Koziołka Matołka, to nie mogliście trafić pod właściwszy adres. Odczujemy wstręt, widząc oblepionego we flegmie waligórę. Zachichotamy pod nosem, rejestrując zbierającą w sobie energię hydrę, trzęsącą się jak grzechotka. A na deser, nasze oczy staną w słup, wpatrując się w chmurę krwi, w filmie animowanym, przystosowanym dla dzieci od lat trzech. I jakby nie było Wam wystarczająco mrocznych motywów, hydra, spoglądając na wywieszającą białą flagę oponenta, postanawia kopnąć w kalendarz, wpierdalając się do wnętrza wulkanu. A reszta historii dopowiada się praktycznie sama. Kolejno po uświadczeniu zamachu samobójczego, mamy afiksację autoerotyczną, na góry wspinanie, strzał łapanie, i następujące po tym klaskanie, Hery wkurwianie, oraz z Olimpu jej zrzucanie. Z powrotem jej wciąganie, i przez Zeusa zasmażanie. Co prawda ruchanie i inne końskie zaloty, autorzy sobie oszczędzili, gdyż po wyznaniu sobie wzajemnie miłości, nowożeńcy stoją przed sobą jak dwa słupy soli, ale za to dostarczyli pod względem największego gwałtu w historii kinematografii. Bowiem kiedy otrzymujemy widok na zamek, a w uszach grają nam trąby, wideo po prostu się kurwa kończy. Film się urwał? Nacisnąłem dupskiem wyłącznik na pilocie? Może wywaliły korki? Nie. Bajka się skończyła. Możesz już się odkleić od ekranu, i odlać się w nocniku, jebany łapserdaku. Żadnych napisów końcowych, żadnego koniec czy innego spierdalaj, lecz zwyczajne, ordynarne upierdolenie nożycami taśmy filmowej. Jak gdyby jakiś elf wgramolił mi się pod telewizorem, i w punkcie kulminacyjnym wyciągnął z gniazdka wtyczkę. Nie mogę wyjść z podziwu. I jeśli po tym zmieniającym życie doświadczeniu, przez głowę przeszła Wam myśl, że jest to szczyt możliwości tych partaczy, to nie jesteście w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak bardzo jesteście w błędzie. Legenda Herkulesa, to było jedynie delikatne zanurzenie stópek, w bajorze szamba, które lada chwila przeleje się przez tamę. Więc jeśli nie jesteście gotowi na wejście w wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia, lepiej połknijcie opakowanie niebieskich tabletek, i odwróćcie wzrok. Bo zaręczam Was, że ten widok nie będzie należał do najpiękniejszych. By nie pozostawać gołosłownym, przedstawiam Wam kolejny rarytas ze stajni Feniksa, który wyciągnął swe macki z krainy antymaterii, 16 grudnia 2006 roku. Królewna Śnieżka i Siedmiu Bystrych Chłoptasiów. Choć w tym przypadku, mówimy raczej o śnieżnych zwłokach, i siedmiu podtatusiałych krasnalach, bo naprawdę, dawno mój wzrok nie spoczął na czymś tak makabrycznym. Zaraz obok zdrętwiałych patykowatych palców, które sięgają nasiąknięte duszą jabłko, możemy zatopić swoje spojrzenie w bezzębnych zwyrodnialców, ze zwęglonymi oczyma i nochalami w kształcie pomarańczy. Jak również emigrantkę z włości księcia ciemności, której topniejący nos oraz wybrakowane uzębienie, przyprawiłoby o wstrząsy niejedną babę jagę. Wszystkiemu czujnie przygląda się, potęgujący koszmarność tej przeklętej fotografii księżyc, a wisienką na tym przebrzydłym torcie, jest ponownie oznaczenie, figurujące w lewym dolnym rogu. Po tym, karpik zdecydowanie nie będzie smakować jak dawniej. Po tym jak na ekran wfrunie nam, tym razem skuty lodem gołąbek, a zaraz za nim kolejna wytwórnia, ubiegająca się o pozew, zostajemy po wyborze języka bezceremonialnie wepchnięci do meni głównego. I jak zdążyły nas przyzwyczaić, perypetie greckiego goliata, prócz tym razem sześciominutowej kreskówki, otrzymujemy szereg rozmaitych gier logicznych, które niewiele się różnią od tych z poprzedniego wybryku Anglosasów. Tym razem zamiast podobizn złotowłosych jędz, składamy w całość kadry z bajki, lecz tym razem w towarzystwie trąbiącego jak duchowny na tirówki kursora. Miast ślimaków, grzybów i przechodzącego chorobę popromienną słońca, dobieramy ze sobą elementy nowej kolekcji z Ikei. Nie obeszło się jednak bez zmian, które wynikały najprawdopodobniej z nikłych kompetencji, oraz równie zdawkowego budżetu, sięgającego parę miedziaków. Kurs mistrza malunku, strąca nam pędzle z łapy, gdy tylko kontury pierworysu, starają się nam rozbić odbiornik. A w miejsce ślizgaczy, zamieszczono łamigłówkę z bardziej ruchliwymi elementami, która wymaga w dodatku przekrzywiania każdego z kawałków poziomo i pionowo. Co w konsekwencji potrafi rozwlec proces zespalania każdego z fragmentów, do nawet trzech minut. I choć jak sami możecie stwierdzić, temat tych mini gier tak mnie pochłania, że aż robię się mokry jak tylko o nich pomyślę, to jednak przyszła pora na gwóźdź programu. Szkoda, że nie mogę nim przebić na wylot płatów swego mózgu. Gdy zdecydujemy się wepchnąć szturchnięciem palca, ośmiornicę do akwenu, które w języku tego programu, jest odczytywane jako wciśnięcie włącznika na projektorze, opatuleni mgłą przenosimy się do majestatycznej kniei, gdzie uchowane w jednym gnieździe pisklaki, wyrywają sobie wzajemnie gąsienice z dziobów, a uwodzicielskie łosie, wbijają w ziemski padół badyl za badylem. Wystarczy jednak przebłysk, wtargnięcie na ściółkę leśną niepowołanej siódemki, by ta idylla dobiegła końca. I pozwólcie, że w tym miejscu, przekażę pałeczkę narratorowi, który w przedstawieniu nam tych siedmiu rzezimieszków, poradzi sobie jak nikt inny. there was Cubby who is like a small bear"' ''Jeśli tylko uznamy, na wskutek udaru, że niedźwiadki po wyskoczeniu z łona matki, są bardziej wygolone niż skini przed wyjściem na demonstrację, a nadmiar skóry mają wessany do środka głowy, to tak. Jest tu zdecydowanie wiele wspólnych mianowników z uszatkiem. 'then, there was Big Basil who was huge - well, for a boy he was huge" ' Czy narrator właśnie nazwał Bazyla spaślakiem, wpierdolił mu przed imieniem przedrostek Wielgachny, i teraz chce się tego wszystkiego wyprzeć. Co kurwa dalej, pojawi się ucharakteryzowany na czarno wyrostek? 'then, Sunny who took care of the plants and the animals" ' Cóż, czasem powinno się trzymać język za zębami i uważać na to czego się pragnie, bo w każdej chwili może się to spełnić. I to jest jedna z tych chwil. Pragnę byśmy w tym momencie wszyscy na moment się zatrzymali, i głęboko pomyśleli o tym, że to istnieje. Ktoś czuwający w Sony nad kontrolą jakości, musiał to zatwierdzić, a ktoś schodek wyżej, w pełni świadomie przyklepał oficjalną naklejkę, na plastikowe opakowanie tej jelitowej rewolucji. Tytułowi, w którym troszczący się łodygami murzynek Bambo, ma wymalowane monumentalne koralowe usta, i dumnie nosi na czuprynie cylinder, zajebany ze skarbca Wujka Sama. Miejcie litość nad mą duszą. Kiedy ten przytyk podchodzący pod segregację rasową, zostanie ściągnięty hakiem ze sceny, na jego miejsce wskoczy cała reszta, która ze znanymi z pudełka gadzinami, nie ma żadnego spowinowacenia. Zajmujący się nawadnianiem blondyn zuch, ulizany chudeusz, piegowaty profesor, oraz Józef, który biorąc pod uwagę w jakiej sekcie uczestniczy, prawdopodobnie ma na drugie Stalin. Podążając za tym pstrokatym kolektywem, docieramy do jego larów i penatów, do których ktoś się wtranżolił. I wprawdzie oko niejednego z zawadiaków zadrgało, widząc otwarty na rozszerz właz do kwatery, to autentyczny niepokój ogarnął ich cały szkielet, po dostrzeżeniu kątem oka, paranormalnych aktywności występujących na dachu. Wszak to komin, który zapewne pod wpływem substancji smolistych, wyhodował sobie wąsy oraz chwytne części ciała, i za ich pomocą ściągnął ze czerepu czapę. I zanim zaczniemy kwestionować, goniące własny ogon absurdy, wyręczy nas w tym, gawędziarz we własnej osobie, który wychodzi ze swej roli by wydać z siebie wierutne zakłopotanie. Zresztą, ten wylew nie będzie ciągnął się zbyt długo, gdyż jego tyrada urywa się w pół słowa, jak gdyby mol wpierdolił resztę taśmy. I w tym miejscu by móc zapełnić pustkę, pozostawioną po założeniu kagańca na pysk bajarza, bracia Feniks postanowili, zatrudnić przydrożną lafiryndę, o aparycji nienaoliwionego robota podczas pierwszego rozruchu. Wszystko po to, by nasza małżowina została nieodwracalnie skażona, przygotowanym przez numerem muzycznym. I jeśli głowicie się, czy to są to słowa rzucane na wiatr, tylko wyłówcie swym uchem, wers otwierający ten foniczny kataklizm. '''is my song. I will sing it now." Ocierając się z łez, i bynajmniej nie tych wzruszenia, po wysłuchaniu tej głębokiej, niczym wprasowany w posadzkę dywanik sentencji, nastawszy uszy dalej, będziemy w stanie wysupłać kolejne, przyprawiające o rozterki egzystencjalne motywy. Choćby ten zazdrości, pojawiający się w tekście sześciokrotnie. Możemy spekulować, że bierze się ona od wspomnianego wcześniej lustra i złej do szpiku kości królowej, ale nadal nie jesteśmy w stanie wywnioskować po tej kreskówce, co jest dokładnie przyczyną tej zazdrości. Przechodząc do tych bardziej bezkompromisowych pytań. Czemu skapująca na podłogę wydzielina, przepoczwarza się w znanych nam wcześniej wyrzutków? Jakim cudem te dzieci się w ogóle znalazły w lesie i zamieszkały w tej podgnitej ruderze? I dlaczego do kurwy nędzy, akurat temu chodzącemu stereotypowi, któremu dodatkowo wyrosło afro na głowie, przytrafił się saksofon, jak ślepej kurze ziarno? Czy wiedzieliście wcześniej, że ukazała się polska wersja tego szkaradzieństwa? I to w dodatku na komputery osobiste, dzięki zmaganiom polskiego wydawnictwa Longsoft, które spłodziło choćby Lwa Leona? Czemu by nie sprawdzić jak nasi rodacy, poradzili sobie z przemyciem tej wieczorynki ze stolcowych znamion. Cóż może pójść nie tak? Przechodząc dalej, w ciągu kolejnych ujęć, przed oczami przefrunie nam, prócz zafascynowanego wrotkami Józka, który pokazuje Newtonowi środkowy palec, śmigając pionowo po drzewach, a nawet po wodzie niczym Boży Pomazaniec. Oraz czarnomordego, na temat którego nie mam sił nawet wklepywać kolejnych słów. Rytuał, podczas którego Śnieżna wgryza się w jabłko, z którego w czasie, zaczyna lać się krew. No oczywiście, że bez krwi obejść się tu kurwa nie mogło. Co by sobie pomyślało trzyletnie dziecko, jakby owoc został postawiony samemu sobie, bez ani jednej kropli posoki? Przecież wówczas jego umysł nie miałby wystarczająco makabr do przetrawienia. Więc oto kończy się babci sranie i zaczyna się pędraków lamentowanie, które jednak ucina się w momencie nadjechania, czarującego księcia na swym pstrym rumaku. Albo Seby ze składakiem u boku. Co kto lubi. Tak czy srak, jak to w szczęśliwych zakończeniach bywa, lnianowłosa zostaje wybudzona ze śpiączki pocałunkiem, by później brykać wraz z siedmioma patafianami, oraz nowo zdobytym seksualnym niewolnikiem, przy ognisku. Koniec. Chędożyć tę grę aż do jej ostatnich zachowanych prochów, do piekła i z powrotem. I gdzie przeciętny Kowalski po przebytych właśnie golgotach, uciąłby temat w tym miejscu, i wypierdolił na Bieszczady na mentalną rehabilitację, ja ku waszej uciesze, wyjmuję z szuflady kolejny tasak i wbijam sobie go między żebra. I by dopełnić moje męki, czas się zabrać za trzecią i prawdopodobnie ostatnią w moim życiu, pozycję Ognistego Ptaszora. Licząc na to, że moja nadszarpnięta psychika kiedykolwiek wygoi te blizny. Podziwiajcie zatem, zeskrobanego jedenaście zim temu ze ścian diabelskich lochów, Pinokio, w wersji na konsolę Sony. Który to na wieki odwiedził łono Matki Ziemi, pełny tydzień, przed ukazaniem się przygód Królewny Śnieżki. Siedem dni, w trakcie których zasmakowaliśmy egipskich ciemności, trzęsień ziemi, i narastających z każdym mrugnięciem wrzodów. A przynajmniej takie scenariusze przywodzi mi na myśl okładka, w którą to przekleństwo zostało upchnięte. I jeśli do tej pory wgapiając się w ten pokaz bestialstwa, nie przeszły Was po plecach dreszcze, z pewnością wysracie cegłę na wieść o tym, że prócz stacjonarnej stacji do gier od Sony, szczyl z drewna zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością na sprzętach od Nintendo. Z kieszonkowym dual skrinem włącznie. Wobec tego, po prostu włóżmy tę napiętnowaną płytę do napędu, obejrzyjmy to gówno i rozejdźmy się do domów. Film, jak przystoi na kino familijne, rozpoczyna swój bieg od uchwycenia obiektywu, prosto na pokój dziecinny przyszłego socjopaty. Miejsca tak przytulnego, że aż chciałoby się rozsiąść w fotelu, rozpalić w kominku i do tego paleniska wpierdolić. I z którejkolwiek strony byśmy na tę komnatę nie spoglądali, nasz bak zarezerwowany na koszmary tylko się zapełnia. Woskowa figurowa okryta kołdrą, która z każdym oddechem zniekształca swój kod genetyczny. Powabny misiaczek, któremu wystrugano oczy. Koń na biegunkach, któremu w bujaniu nie przeszkadza brak czynnika ludzkiego. Przerażające zabawki, z których źrenic bije próżnia. Oprawione w ramki pustynne rumowiska. Portret wziętego z łapanki brodacza w zaplamionej koszuli. Wszystko czego dusza nie pragnie. A po wyzerowaniu paru napitków i wznowieniu seansu, nie jest wcale lepiej, bo przyjdzie nam się zmagać z mocnym kandydatem, w kategorii najbardziej niepokojące przedstawienie postaci, w historii jebanej fikcji. I wierzcie mi, zdmuchnięcie konkurencji byłoby w tym przypadku bardziej niż pewne. Rzućcie tylko okiem, jeśli macie na tyle odwagi. girls and boys" Wprawdzie nijak nie potrafię tego skomentować, ale wiem za to, że czeka mnie bezsenna noc. Następnie, nasłuchujemy życiorysu naszego sztywniaka, od chwili narodzin, kiedy to z zabawki erotycznej, zaspokajającej potrzeby zbereźnego Dżepetto, przeradza się w chłoptasia z chrustu, który zaraz po przyjściu na świat, pląsa z wąsaczem, zrywa mu perukę, przymocowaną do głowy na flegmę, oraz wreszcie, staje się ofiarą przemocy o naturze seksualnej. Bo nawet zakute pały z feniksa, nie wmówią mi, że ten owrzodziały rencista nie spoglądał właśnie na jego stwardniałego kołka. Toteż Pinokio spierdala z domu w trakcie zimnej zawieruchy, po czym do niego wraca by wtulić się do swojego właściciela. Najwyraźniej syndrom sztokholmski w tym domu, został wyssany z suta ojca. Następnego dnia pełen życia pajacyk, przedzierając się przez miasto obsypanych żelatyną wymiocin, zamiast obiecanego starcowi wypadu do szkolnych murów, stawia krok w bok, w kierunku teatru marionetek. By przecisnąć się przez stojącego na warcie ciecia, Pinokio będąc oschłym kutasem jakim jest, wymienia wejściówkę na spektakl na swój elementarz, za który jego papcio oddał jedyny w swym domu kubrak. Co jednak zmroziło mi krew w żyłach bardziej, niż występek drętwego pajaca o godnym siekacza nochalu, to te przylepione do ścian plakaty, a ściślej mówiąc język w którym zostały napisane. Jeśli jakikolwiek Polak, który odpowiadał za machlojki w tych odrażających rupieci, w tym momencie mnie ogląda, niech wie, że błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką. I że czekam z wiadrem popkornu na jego agonalne wrzaski, z zajętego specjalnie dla niego miejsca w pandemonium. Od tego czasu, fabuła zaczyna wywijać orła na każdej wolnej posadzce. Kiedy nasz antybohater wreszcie zajrzy za kotarę, jedna z pacynek z miejsca go rozpoznaje, nawet kiedy to było pierwsze wyjście lalusia z domu. Reszta kukiełek wzorem ekwilibrysty, zarzuca granie w przedstawieniu, na rzecz obsypywania się czułościami, co było nie po myśli reżysera tej szopki. I jeśli dwuznaczne spojrzenia siwiejącego staruszka do Was nie przemawiały, tylko zerknijcie na ten konkretny urywek. '''was so huge and fierce"'' Nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby w tym momencie brygada policyjna wyważyłaby mi drzwi. Zaraz później, o ile tylko nie zdążyliśmy zawiązać sobie pętli na szyi, opuchnięty i spektakularnej wielkości, właściciel teatru, postanawia ulitować się nad smarkaczem, uciszając jego biadolenie pięcioma żetonami. Pinokio, jak na tępą kłodę przystało, daje się owinąć wokół palca parze kocurów, i w ramach reprymendy postanawia zawisnąć na konarze, niczym ozdoba na choinkę. A właśnie, skoro o świętach mowa, czy zdajecie sobie sprawę że oglądacie świąteczny odcinek programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów? '*christmas rave* ' Przygoda naszej niedorajdy jednak, na nasze nieszczęście, nie kończy się w tym miejscu, gdyż w porę przybywa mu na ratunek niebieska księżniczka. I tutaj, uwypuklają się polskie korzenie tej chałtury, albowiem aktor głosowy, wzorem krasomówcy z Wilczego Szańca, postanowił użyć głosu wszystkim możliwym postaciom. Aktor płci męskiej, ma się rozumieć. Efektów możecie domyśleć się sami. Trzeba mieć po prostu kohones, by spreparować taką fuszerkę i opychać ją ludziom. Za pieniądze. I w tym miejscu, chciałbym się ponownie zatrzymać. Gdyż to co za chwilę zobaczycie, w przeciągu kolejnych pięćdziesięciu sekund, zwyczajnie odmawia jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Bowiem w ciągu tej niecałej minuty, wypierdki z Wielkiej Brytanii, starali się upchnąć wszystkie wydarzenia z drugą połowę historii drewnianego kłamczucha. Przemiana w osła, uwięzienie Gepetta w paszczy olbrzymiej ryby, ich wspólna ucieczka, przeistoczenie się Pinokio w prawdziwego chłopca. Wszystko to. W mniej niż minutę. Chwyćcie zatem kieliszek, bo jedyne co zostanie z waszych szarych komórek to koktajl. Mówiąc całkowicie szczerze, czy jest tu cokolwiek do podsumowania? Choć przejrzałem od deski do deski trzy produkcje autorstwa Finks Games pod rząd, Legendę Herkulesa, Królewnę Śnieżkę i Siedmiu Wspaniałych oraz wreszcie Pinokio, to do tej pory nie mogę wyzbyć się wrażenia, jakby to był jedynie koszmar senny, z którego lada moment się zbudzę. Mimo tych wszystkich emocji, tylu spisanych myśli, wielu tor tur na przestrzeni psychicznej, wypieram z siebie myśli, że to w ogóle istnieje. Że te produkty są w istocie produktami. Wystawionymi na sprzedaż. Z wytłoczonymi płytami w środku. Samo wyobrażenie rzeczywistości, w której ten proceder toczył się przez lata, trafia na blokadę w moim umyśle, a styki umyślnie nie chcą się ze sobą połączyć. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć coś więcej, ale na ufajdane pieluchy dzieciątka, nie mogę z siebie nic wydusić. Nie ma tylu słów jakie zna ludzki język, które potrafiłyby choćby w minimalnym stopnium oddać poziom pogardy, jaką darze tych hochsztaplerów. Choć w sumie dowolna inwektywa rzucona w ich stronę, byłaby dla nich wzniesieniem na piedestał. Wolałbym ssać zropiałego suta przebrzmiałej makolągwy, niż kiedykolwiek sięgnąć po choćby ulotkę, ubabraną ich wizerunkiem. I w te, jak i każde święta chciałbym Wam życzyć, byście nigdy nie doświadczyli takiego udręczenia, jak ja podczas tegorocznych świąt. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2017) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)